It Isn't Like That
by ashesisme
Summary: Exhausted by the drama that has surrounded the unit this week, Hailey and Jay have a hard time not taking their frustrations out on each other. Upstead 3


It Isn't Like That

"I'm heading out" Kim said, while grabbing her keys and standing from her desk.

Hailey didn't even flinch, too distracted by the deep thoughts running through her mind from the events that took place this week.

"I'm heading out" Kim repeated again, a little louder. "It's been a long week. You should get some rest".

"I'm leaving in a few. Just need to finish this paperwork... Not sure what happened to Jay. He left it all for me today." Hailey replied.

"oooooooohhhh... partner foul" Kim said jokingly. "After you finish that, do you wanna meet at Molly's for some drinks? I know I could use some".

Hailey smiled... "You know what... That sounds like a great idea. I'll call you when I'm on my way... Oh hey... did you ever hear from Antonio?"

Kim looked down, shaking her head no. "Kinda why I'm wanting to go have some drinks. I can't stop wondering what in the world has happened and if everything is okay. This isn't like him. I feel sick about it. I just hope he's alright... Anyways... I'll see you at Molly's"

Hailey finished up what she was working on a few minutes later. She headed to the locker room to get her things before heading home. As soon as she turns the corner she sees him sitting there on the bench.

"Jay?" Hailey says... she knows that Voight probably didn't go very easy on him after they arrested Brennan. "I didn't realize you were still here... if I would've known that I wouldn't have done all the paperwork by myself" she says, in a joking around kind of way. "What's going on, you want to talk about it?"

"What does he expect me to do?" He says. "I didn't have any clue what he was doing when he walked out. Even if I did know, Can I really sit there while a human takes her own life and not do anything about it?"

"What did he say to you?" Hailey asks.

"He said if I don't like the way he runs things... then I can get the hell out" He replied. "I guess that's what I've been thinking about... Maybe I should transfer. I just... I just still don't know what he expected from me"

"He expected you to follow his orders and stand down" Hailey replied in a very matter of fact sort of tone...

"I couldn't just stand down" he said, getting agitated.

"He's your boss Jay"

"I couldn't just stand down" He repeated, slightly raising his voice.

"HE IS YOUR BOSS JAY. HES OUR BOSS. You dont have to agree or understand why he does things the way he does but he is still your boss" She said

"YOU WENT IN TOO HAILEY. IT WASNT JUST ME" Jay said, angrily.

"I told you he wanted us to stand down. I said that. You went in anyways."

"Yeah well so did you"

"YOU ARE MY PARTNER JAY. It didn't matter if I disagreed with you I wasn't letting you go in alone"

"Well maybe you should have" Jay yelled.

"Don't turn this around on me" Hailey said, getting angry.

"TURN THIS AROUND ON YOU? You followed me in there and now you are telling me I should've followed orders"

"Okay Jay. Obviously you are just wanting to pick a fight.. I'm leaving. I'm not doing this with you right now" She says. She needs those drinks more than ever now.

She fully intended on storming out of there... the last thing in the world she wanted to do was fight with him.

She jumped when she felt it, it felt like a jolt of electricity going through her body. She looked back at her hand that he had grabbed, stopping her from leaving.

"Hailey"... he says... his tone much softer. He doesn't want to fight with her. He doesn't want to take this out on her.

She looks up at him, locking eyes with him. Here they are.. alone. Both overworked... both wanting to take their frustrations out on each other. Oh how badly she wants to rip his shirt off.. she wants him to put her against the lockers and do what they've wanted with each other for so long. Her mind keeps going where she knows it shouldn't go.

_we cannot do this. It will change everything. We CANNOT do this. _She keeps thinking to herself.

All he can think about is what on earth he's going to do if she looks back up at him. _Oh crap. _He thinks to himself, once he realizes the corner he's backed himself in...He knows that here and now in this very moment he might actually have to make a move. He wants more than anything to go for it- but can't decide if it's what she wants also, or if it would be completely unrequited. He knows the feelings are there. They both know it. Whether or not she is ready to take the next step is what he isn't so sure about... Especially knowing how badly he's pissed her off tonight.

The silence lasts for what felt like an eternity. So many words they both wanted to say, both too scared to make the next move.

"Jay"... Hailey whispers, still looking down at his hand holding hers...

"I have to go".. Hailey musters up the words before pulling her hand away and walking out- Jay left standing there alone.

* * *

It's kind of empty at Molly's tonight, which makes Hailey happy. She wasnt in the mood to deal with a crowd after everything that has gone down.

"Hailey!" Kim says, waving her over to her booth in the corner.

Kim is already a few drinks in when she gets there...

"You know what's missing around here?" Kim says as Hailey takes her seat..

Hailey smiles... "What's missing?"

"Karaoke! Molly's needs some Karaoke"

Hailey laughs. "Oh no Kim. I think we need to go ahead and cut you off"

"Hey there lady... what can I get you" Stella asks after walking over from behind the bar..

"Well whatever Kim is having is obviously making her feel pretty good, so I'll take one of those" she says, as she sees Jay walk in out of the corner of her eye.

_ugh, shit. I came here to get him OFF my mind... _She thinks to herself...

"Actually make that two" she says as she watches him take a seat at the bar by himself.

Stella notices the way she got distracted when Jay walked in and smiles. "ooh whats that look about?"

"What look?" Hailey asks.

"That look, when he walked in... Is something going on between the two of you?" Stella asks, playfully being nosey...

"Oooooh... girl talk... I love girl talk... who are we talking about, who walked in?" Kim asks as she turns around to see.

"Oh Jay? Noooo that's just her partner silly". Kim replies quickly, before seeing the look on Hailey's face.

"Wait. What? Is there something going on between the two of you?" Kim asks... actually starting to wonder herself.

"Ugh, no... stoppppp. It isn't _**like**_ _**that**_. He's just having a bad week and I feel like I should go over there but I am pretty sure it would only make it worse.. We kind of got in an argument before I came here tonight"

"Ahh... gotcha" Stella replies, not quite sure she believes that _it isnt like that..._"I'll be right back with those drinks"... Stella gives Hailey a "I dont believe you" kind of wink before walking away.

A few minutes later Stella returns with two shots..

"Do you want me to tell him you are here?" she asks.

"No, that's okay" Hailey responds, quickly drinking both shots down and making an awful face after each.

"Really Kim, bourbon? Yuck!" Hailey says, laughing.

"Go big or go home" Kim replies...

They spend the next several minutes laughing and talking about the last few episodes of the Bachelor...

"I needed this tonight Kim..." Hailey says, still laughing at Kim going on and on about how many girls the last guy said I love you to on the show...

"Seriously, it just doesn't make sense... so scripted. there's no way it's not scripted" Kim says, still carrying on.

* * *

"Can I get another beer" Jay asks, as he sees Stella behind the bar.

"Sure thing Jay... rough week?" she responds

"Something like that" He says, offering a half smile as she hands him his beer.

"Seems to be a lot of that going around lately" Stella responds, nodding towards Hailey's table- directing his attention to across the room.

"Thanks" He replies, as he starts to drink his beer.

He wishes he was here with her... but it made his night a lot better seeing her laughing and having fun with Kim.

He pays his tab and stands up from the bar. He locks eyes with Hailey before leaving, both acknowledging to one another that they know the other is there also.

* * *

As Jay is leaving the bar he feels his phone buzz in his pocket.

He reads the text from Hailey

_**We need to talk...**_

_**I agree... **_He responds...

_**The bench by the fountains at Navy Pier in 20?**_ she asks..

_**Ok. **_he says... wondering why she chose a random bench outside instead of just stopping by his place like she normally does..

He heads straight there and waits... Wondering what she wants to talk about... He just wants to apologize for the way he talked to her earlier. Feeling guilty about taking it out on her...

* * *

Hailey pays her tab and gets ready to head out... Stella notices her leaving shortly after Jay did and smiles...

"Oh its totally _**like**_ _**that**_..." Stella jokes to Hailey as she's leaving. Hailey shakes her head, still determined not to admit it to anyone else.. Hell, she can barely admit it to herself.

* * *

Jay is in such deep thought that he didn't even realize that she walked up.

"Hey"... she says softly, breaking his concentration.

"Hey" he says as he scoots over on the bench, but she doesn't sit down.

_well guess she's still mad... _He thinks to himself...

"Hailey... I'm sorry. You did nothing wrong.. I don't know why I was picking a fight with you. You don't deserve that at all"

"I'm not really here to talk about that... I mean, thank you for saying sorry, of course... I know it's been a rough week" She says, still standing.

"What did you want to talk about? And why are we here instead of you stopping by like you usually do?" Jay asked... "You know you can sit down, you did pick a bench to meet at ya know"...

"I'll stand" She says, while working up the courage to say what she needs to say.

"In the locker room today.. what would've happened if I looked up?" Hailey asks nervously... "What would've happened if I didn't leave?"

Jay just sits there, trying to find the words.

"I don't know" He replies.

"I think..." she says, pausing...

"I think you were about to kiss me".

Jay looks up at her, surprised by what she said.

"I wanted to" he replied, very matter of fact... his eyes locked on hers.

"Jay" she says, already regretting what she has to say. "That can't happen...It just can't.. It would change everything".

"Okay" Jay responds.

"Well Okay" Hailey says back, a little surprised with his response.

They stayed there for a few more minutes, in silence. Both with so much more they wanted to say. Neither able to put the words together right away.

Hailey smiles sweetly at him before turning to leave.

"Why not?" He asks as she is walking away.

"Why not what?" Hailey stops and asks.

"Why can't it happen?" He asks, wanting to know what she's thinking.

"You're my best friend Jay. The best partner I've ever had... and I've done this before. You've done this before. Look how that ended. We both ended up heartbroken" She says, still holding back.

"In the locker room tonight... all I wanted to do was rip your clothes off of you right then and there... I didn't want to argue. I really didn't even want to talk. I just wanted to go for it. To let it all out. It took everything I had to walk away. But I had to. I refuse to risk what we have as partners, as friends- on some pent up frustration hook up in a locker room at work" She says, looking down... a little embarrassed for actually admitting all of that out loud.

"Is that what it would've been to you?" he asks as he stands up from the bench.

"Because you are right. A random pent up frustration locker room hook up would change everything... and I'm not willing to take that chance either" he says.

"But you aren't random Hailey, and it wouldn't be just a hook up to me- and I don't think it would be to you either... There is no chance in this world that I would risk what we have over something like that if I wasn't already completely in love with you. I'm fine just staying partners. I'm fine just staying best friends. We can keep everything the same and act like this talk never happened. But at least now you know how I feel".

She is stunned by what he just said... Unsure of what to even say to that...

"I'm not ready" she says, sincerely. "I need to go. I'm sorry Jay". Leaving him more confused than ever, but feeling like a huge weight has been lifted now that he finally told her how he feels.

* * *

It's been 2 hours since they left from that talk. Jay has been laying in bed, replaying everything they said to each other over and over again in his mind.

His phone rings- making him jump up out of bed.

"Hey, it's me... I'm on my way to meet a C.I. at the office. Can you meet me there? Kinda shady being there alone this late with a criminal".

"At midnight?" he asks.

"Yeah, he says he needs to tell me something, and its urgent".

"Okay, I'll be right there". he says.

_This day just never ends_... he thinks to himself as he gets dressed to leave.

* * *

When he walks into the bullpen he is confused to see it empty, with the lights all turned off.

"Hailey?" he calls out.

She turns the corner from the locker room and stands in the doorway.

"Where is your CI?" He asks, smiling as he is beginning to realize there never was a CI in the first place.

"Oh, he's in here" she says, walking into the locker room.

"He better not be" Jay replies, playfully, quickly walking in to catch up to her.

As soon as he walks in she wastes no time making it clear why she wanted him there. Without saying a word she walks up to him and pulls his head into hers, kissing him like she has wanted to do for so long. Hailey pushes him to the bench and climbs on top of him, straddling him while unbuttoning his shirt as quickly as she can barely allowing their lips to separate. He picks her up, and pins her against the locker with her legs still wrapped tightly around him. She begins to unbutton his pants as he is kissing her neck, thrusting his waist against hers, eager and ready for what is about to happen. He lowers her legs down from around his waist and removes her shorts, sweetly looking her in the eyes before doing anything.. wanting to make sure everything he is doing is also what she wants. He kisses her deeply, before moving to her neck. "Random locker room hook up?" he playfully asks before kissing her again. She breaks apart from his lips to look him in the eyes.. "I love you, too", she says to him, smiling sweetly.. before returning her lips to his as she removes his boxers and lets them drop to the floor. He picks her back up, pinning her against the wall, making love to her until they both were completely satisfied and exhausted.

"So, what now?" He asks, smiling watching her get dressed.

"Oh... well... umm... I have a CI meeting me at my house... so can you meet me there so I'm not alone? Kinda shady meeting them this late ya know".

They both laugh, as he pulls her close to him again, kissing her sweetly. "You just want to snuggle..." he says... "You can't fool me".

"I'll see you there" she says, kissing him back.

**I'm sorry this is so long for a one-shot. I hope you all enjoyed! I cant wait to see what this season brings for Upstead. 3**


End file.
